<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Похоже на правду by your_jordan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115517">Похоже на правду</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_jordan/pseuds/your_jordan'>your_jordan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, But what is real?, Drama, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Psychological Trauma, Quentin has powers, tony stark is dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_jordan/pseuds/your_jordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мистерио встал во главе Мстителей, а Человек-паук, разоблачивший Квентина Бека, дискредитирован в глазах общественности как опасный безумец. Ник Фьюри и даже близкие думают, что он слетел с катушек после смерти Тони Старка.<br/>Питер понимает, что он единственный, кто видит картину случившегося целиком, и вынужден жить в новом мире и бороться с сомнениями, стараясь отличить иллюзию от реальности.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mysterio/Spider-Man, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Похоже на правду</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/gifts">adorkable</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>У Мистерио есть способности.<br/>Очень ООС Питера.<br/>Ни в коем случае не поддерживаю подобного рода отношения, но сюжет сам собой образовался после просмотра фильма.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Конечно, я знаю его лично, — улыбка Мистерио меркнет, взгляд становится задумчивым, словно говорить ему тяжело. — Он славный малый, правда. И я уважаю его тайну личности. Он многое пережил, поэтому обращаюсь к каждому и призываю отнестись с пониманием к нашему юному супергерою. Уверен, все вернется на круги своя, я лично прослежу за этим и помогу Человеку-пауку всеми силами.</p><p>Питер резче, чем следует, ударяет по клавише, чтобы остановить видео. Стоп-кадр демонстрирует лицо Квентина Бека: нахмуренные брови и поджатые губы, образ сочувствия и решительности в его полной экипировке.</p><p>Вот же актеришко.</p><p>Питер вздыхает и трет ладонями лицо, массируя виски указательными пальцами. Голова немного болит. Сильно болит бок. От придавившей его балки на коже остался неплохой кровоподтек, исчезающий на глазах, но все еще болезненный. Питер стискивает зубы и мотает головой из стороны в сторону, словно мысли, что пришли следом за воспоминаниями о балке, можно прогнать так просто.</p><p>Никого не спас. Никому не помог. Снова. Еще и обвалил часть строящегося здания, хорошо, что обошлось без пострадавших. Кроме него самого. Но это неважный пункт в его системе координат для подведения итогов.</p><p>Зато в этот раз обошлось без Мистерио.</p><p>Питер снова мотает головой. Без него не обошлось. И если бы Мистерио показал себя людям, то, скорее всего, как раз-таки спас бы тех несчастных рабочих, но он предпочел показать безумного Человека-паука, в плену галлюцинаций рушащего этажи вместо того, чтобы спешить на помощь висящим на высоте в десятки этажей людям.</p><p>Питер дважды клацает зубами и утыкается лбом в столешницу. Рваный вдох болью отдается в боку, и он делает еще несколько, словно боль отрезвит его в случае новых «видений». Но дома видений не бывает. Дома реальность, от которой, как раз-таки, хочется спрятаться.</p><p><br/>***</p><p><br/>Полицейские, прибывшие на место преступления, смотрят на него напряженно. Питер и раньше ловил такие взгляды, но теперь доброжелательных не осталось вовсе, только они: хмурые лица, настороженные, недоверчивые. Полицейские сжимают в руках оружие, не наводят его на Человека-паука, но дают понять, что готовы применить силу.</p><p>— Тебе повезло, что Мистерио так верит в тебя, — бросает один из них и сильнее стискивает пистолет.</p><p>Выстрел паутиной, и Питер улетает прочь. Иногда все проходит гладко, как сегодня, и ему удается помочь. Иногда не очень гладко. Иногда отвратительно. И доверие мирных жителей так просто не вернуть: Мистерио и Дейли Бьюгл делают все, чтобы втоптать его в грязь, а сам он успешно им помогает, отказываясь снять красно-синий костюм и выходя на патрули.</p><p>Питер останавливается на крыше одного из зданий, перепрыгивает через ограждение и ложится прямо на бетон, широко раскинув руки. Бетон холодный, даже немного сырой. Он закрывает глаза и делает несколько быстрых вдохов, которые снова отдаются болью в ребрах, но уже почти незаметной.</p><p>«Думать о своей репутации, когда погибли люди», — злобно отчитывает Питер самого себя и вытягивает руки по швам.</p><p>Они сколько угодно могут твердить, что он ненормальный, что слетел с катушек после смерти Старка. Какую бы боль Питер не испытывал от того, что они очерняют его и память Тони, говоря миру, что Человек-паук — малолетний псих, время от времени ловящий галлюцинации и рушащий все вокруг, он бы вытерпел. Он уверен, что выдержал бы все, что уготовил ему Мистерио: недоверие Щ.И.Т., настороженность Мстителей и осуждение мирных жителей, лишь бы обходилось без жертв.</p><p>Но невозможно так просто стать персоной нон грата, если просто кажешься безумным. Поэтому по плану Мистерио Человек-паук не спасает жизни. И бывает причиной смерти.</p><p>Питер стискивает кулаки и пару раз несильно прикладывается затылком о бетон. Становится холодно, но вставать не хочется. Если сейчас все прошло удачно, то кто гарантирует, что при следующей попытке спасти заложников или остановить грабителей он не попадет в ловушку иллюзий вновь и не навредит кому-нибудь?</p><p>Питер поднимается, спрыгивает на асфальт и идет по темным улочкам, прислушиваясь и ожидая сигнал бедствия. К стене около мусорного бака приколот свежий выпуск очередной газетенки: «Мистерио пообещал взять контроль над Человеком-пауком. Можем спать спокойно?».</p><p>Только не спать. Питер мотает головой. Слышен какой-то шум, достаточно недалеко, в паре кварталов, и Питер бежит в его направлении.</p><p><br/>***</p><p><br/>— Спасибо тебе, Мистерио! — Спасенная заложница кутается в оранжевый «тревожный» плед и благодарно улыбается своему герою. Мистерио доброжелательно кивает ей и интересуется, все ли в порядке.</p><p>Питер стоит немного поодаль и нервно переступает с ноги на ногу. Хочется сбежать. Хочется сбежать как можно скорее и как можно дальше.</p><p>Мистерио улыбается репортерам, уже обступившим его со всех сторон: укладка безупречна, на костюме ни пылинки, плащ идеально отглажен. Питер смотрит на него и не может отвести взгляд. И не может уйти. Но, видит бог, он ничего не хочет сейчас так сильно, как улететь прочь на паутине.</p><p>— Как вы прокомментируете его очередной приступ? — спрашивает журналист, кивая в сторону Питера.</p><p>— Все мы знаем, сколько ему пришлось пережить. Инесмотря на это он пытается защищать простых жителей, — взгляд Квентина становится жалостливым, словно приходится смотреть на больного щенка, грязного и избитого. — Я обещал, что помогу ему, что прикрою на случай «неполадок», и рад, что оказался сегодня здесь вовремя.</p><p>— Но, если вы не успеете? И снова повторится «Лондонский мост»? — спрашивает другой репортер, многозначительно понизив голос. — Не лучше ли запретить ему… эм, строить из себя героя?</p><p>Питер вздрагивает от этих слов, словно получил пощечину. Хорошо, что камеры наведены на Мистерио, и сам Питер в кадр не попадает. Хочется уйти. От последних иллюзий все еще потряхивает, а во рту отчетливо чувствуется кислый привкус.</p><p>— Он — герой, — говорит Мистерио ласково, и с таким благородством, что несложно представить, как от его слов уже тает лед в сердцах зрителей. — Я не допущу подобного тому, что случилось. Это ужасно, и до сих пор отдается болью в наших сердцах. Но после смерти Тони Старка нашему миру нужна защита. И я ее обеспечу.</p><p>Столпившиеся вокруг люди начинают аплодировать. Мистерио бросает на Питера взгляд, и он тут же начинает смотреть в сторону, будто маски как зрительного барьера недостаточно. Мистерио идет к нему, по пути пожимая руку одному из полицейских.</p><p>— Ты — молодец, Человек-паук, — улыбается он, и Питер видит почти неразличимую перемену в выражении его лица. — Я сказал тебе ждать, и ты даже не шелохнулся, не сдвинулся ни на сантиметр. Настолько авторитетен для тебя?</p><p>Питер не отвечает.</p><p>— Отличная работа, пожмем друг другу руки? Давай, все ждут этого.</p><p>Питер вздрагивает и неуверенно протягивает ему свою ладонь.</p><p>— Как видишь, я держу свое слово. Ты остался здесь, а я обеспечил отсутствие жертв. Разве не командная работа? Можешь идти.</p><p>Питер позволяет ему хлопнуть себя по плечу и моментально сбегает. Только через несколько кварталов он наконец-то останавливается и приземляется на крышу небоскреба, стягивает с лица маску и начинает хватать ртом воздух так жадно, словно забрался слишком высоко и испытывает недостаток кислорода. Разбитая скула ноет, шум в ушах мешает сосредоточиться на дыхании.</p><p>— Давай, Питер, дыши, — слышит он в своей голове шепот и быстро закрывает ладонями уши.</p><p>— Дыши же.</p><p>Снова ощущается легкое похлопывание по плечу, и Питер дергается в сторону, словно его ошпарили. Он озирается, не отнимая ладони от ушей, после чего присаживается на корточки и отползает к небольшому углублению в стене. Сил хватает только на то, чтобы вжаться спиной в бетон, опустить голову на колени и закрыть ее руками.</p><p><br/>***</p><p><br/>Питер снова просыпается весь в холодном поту и с бешеным сердцебиением. В первое мгновение кажется, что он все еще задыхается, что вода окутывает его тело и проскальзывает не только в ноздри и рот, но и в саму голову. Дыхание хриплое, хочется пить, хотя на языке все еще мерещится влага Темзы.</p><p>Если бы он был мирным обывателем и смотрел на себя со стороны, то никогда бы не простил, не позволил бы разгуливать на свободе, не смирился бы с мыслью, что причина страшных событий не призвана к ответу.</p><p>Питер поднимается с кровати и медленно бредет на кухню. Первый глоток молока кажется слишком холодным и вызывает приступ кашля</p><p>Но он и так знает, что причина тех событий на свободе, и он не простил. Но смирился ли? Похоже на то. Фьюри больше не отвечает на его звонки, Хэппи пожимает плечами, а сам он жмет руку Квентину Беку.</p><p>Стакан трясется, и он неуверенно ставит его на стол. Он действительно сделал это? Пожал руку убийце?</p><p>Питер берет тряпку и неуклюже вытирает пролившееся молоко. Отлично, не хватало только трясущихся рук, как будто он без этого уже не худший супергерой Нью-Йорка.</p><p>Лондон.</p><p>Значит, худший супергерой мира.</p><p>Он с раздражением кидает тряпку в раковину, опирается на стол руками и стоит так некоторое время. Свет выключен — зрение улучшилось достаточно сильно, чтобы не просто отказаться от очков, но и неплохо видеть в темноте.</p><p>Кстати, об улучшенных чувствах. Он прислушивается к соседям: пара этажом выше выясняет отношения: всего лишь домашняя ругань из-за забытых в стиральной машинке вещей. Студент, снимающий квартиру под ними, смотрит «ГравитиФолс». Пожилая леди за стенкой разогревает что-то в микроволновке. Похоже, что не только их дружелюбному соседу Человеку-пауку не спится в столь поздний час.</p><p>Питер тяжко вздыхает и решает вернуться в кровать, как по спине пробегает предупреждающий об опасности холодок. Он резко оборачивается и вглядывается в пространство маленькой кухни: в занавески, в диванный уголок, в плохо работающую вытяжку. Если бы у него была шерсть, то она бы стояла дыбом на загривке от тревоги. Ничего не видно, но чувствуется опасность.</p><p>Питер делает выпад и рассекает пространство перед собой рукой. Потом еще раз. Он отскакивает назад и прижимается спиной к стене, чтобы избавить себя от кручения на месте. Его сердцебиение ускоряется настолько сильно, что в грудной клетке почти больно, а дыхание становится слишком громким для пространства их маленькой кухни. Тревога не утихает, и он снова ударяет воздух перед собой, хоть и не верит, что это поможет. Кажется, что тень от вытяжки делает движение, поэтому он резко отпрыгивает в сторону, попутно сбивая сушилку для посуды и прикрученные к стене рамки с мотивирующими на плотный прием пищи плакатами.</p><p>Грохот бьющегося стекла и лязганье металла об плитку слишком пугает: не отдавая себе отчет Питер снова бросается в сторону, чтобы занять позицию на потолке в углу, но не рассчитывает силы и выламывает часть дверного косяка. Становится тихо, только крышка от банки с джемом крутится по полу, с отвратительным звяканьем ускоряясь, чтобы наконец-то упасть.</p><p>В коридоре раздается топот ног, и слышен крик Мэй:</p><p>— Питер!</p><p>Он не готов к резко включенному свету, прикрывает лицо ладонью и снова озирается, готовый закрыть собой проход и не дать Мэй столкнуться с опасностью на их кухне.</p><p>Кухня пуста. Осколки стекла вписываются в ступню. Тень от вытяжки как будто насмехается над ним.</p><p>Мэй врывается, и раздается хруст остатков посуды под ее тапочками. Она растерянно, но в то же время хмуро озирается, готовая к бою. Она стискивает в руках утюжок для волос, и от этого у Питера сжимается сердце. Такая сонная Мэй, только из кровати, но готовая навалять неприятелю с помощью этого, хоть и увесистого, но куска пластика. Они молча смотрят друг на друга, только Мэй переступает с ноги на ногу, отчего любимая чашка для хлопьев издает новый хруст. Похоже, что он поднял много шума: соседи притихли, студент поставил мультсериал на паузу, пожилая леди выглянула на лестничную площадку.</p><p>— Милый? — Мэй вопросительно поднимает брови и опускает утюжок. Питер неуверенно поводит плечами, не зная, что сказать, и благодарен, что больше вопросов нет, что никогда она не говорит двух страшных слов: «Опять? Снова?».</p><p>Питер хочет достать совок и убраться, но первый же шаг заставляет ойкнуть и поднять ногу повыше. Чертово стекло! Всего два осколка в ступне, но Мэй успевает их заметить и испуганно ахнуть. Он сопротивляется и хочет сам позаботиться о ранах, но побеждает только тогда, когда нужно обработать порезы, почти вырывая из рук Мэй ватный диск с антисептиком. Питеру стыдно за эту грубость, и он так и не придумал, что сказать.</p><p>В своей комнате он обнимает подушку и старается свернуться в самый маленький калачик в этой вселенной.</p><p>Студент включает кофемашину и быстро стучит по клавишам ноутбука. Пара этажом выше занимается сексом. Пожилая леди вышла на балкон и курит. Не кашляет она только когда дышит никотином.</p><p>«Все хорошо, Хэппи, — слышен голос Мэй, — ничего серьезного. Просто переволновался, думаю. Да, я понимаю. Не думаю, что он мне расскажет».</p><p>Питер зажмуривается и стискивает зубы. Он сопротивляется тихому, но настойчивому «спи» в своей голове как может, не поддаваясь чувству полнейшей измотанности.</p><p>— Спи же.</p><p><br/>***</p><p><br/>Ему не удается поймать банду грабителей, более того, он роняет строительный кран. Но никто не пострадал, потому что Мистерио успевает предотвратить падение многотонной конструкции на жилой дом.</p><p>Питер сбегает раньше, чем успевают приехать полицейские, журналисты, или Квентин Бек уберет шлем и выдвинет ему новые требования. Нужно забраться повыше, перепрыгивая между небоскребами и игнорируя неприятную холодящую морось: не дождь и не туман, сплошное раздражение для и так непростого вечера.</p><p>Питер только успевает приземлиться на одну из крыш, как его сбивает с ног поток зеленого дыма.</p><p>— А как же помахать на камеру, Питер? Неужели ты не хотел услышать, что грабителей удалось обезвредить? Не без помощи Человека-муравья, но полиция Нью-Йорка выражает благодарность. Всем троим супергероям, конечно же. Или ты уже не причисляешь себя к таковым?</p><p>Питер не обращает внимания на ноющие от удара ребра и встает, оборачиваясь на голос и держа Мистерио в поле зрения: тот как ни в чем не бывало сидит на трубе вытяжки, с самой дружелюбной из всех улыбок глядя на Питера.</p><p>Мистерио хлопает ладонью по месту рядом с собой. Глухой звук удара по металлу звучит как сигнал к бегству, но ничего не остается, кроме как вздохнуть, нехотя подойти и сесть на приличном расстоянии.</p><p>— Мне казалось, что нам удалось прийти к некому соглашению, разве нет? Сотрудничать. Не нести бред про плохого Мистерио Нику Фьюри. Спасать мир под моим наблюдением. А, Питер?</p><p>Питер поворачивается к нему, но смотрит немного в сторону и ниже.</p><p>— Мы о чем-то договаривались? — тихо спрашивает он.</p><p>— Очевидно. Ты жив. Твоя тетя жива. Даже твои друзья все еще живы, сам себе удивляюсь.</p><p>Питер дергается в его сторону, но быстро останавливается. Надо отдать Мистерио должное, тот даже не шелохнулся от этого выпада, продолжая с интересом его разглядывать.</p><p>— Мне кажется, что еще одна драка с главным защитником планеты Земля будет не на пользу твоему образу.</p><p>— Плевать, — шипит Питер, но отодвигается подальше и сжимает ладони в кулаки, затем быстро разжимает их и вцепляется пальцами в колени.</p><p>Мистерио тихо смеется. Слишком приятный и доброжелательный смех для такого человека. Он уже смог обвести вокруг пальца Щ.И.Т., Мстителей и целое человечество. Он бы смог обвести вокруг пальца любого. Питер в этом уверен. Или снова утешает себя?</p><p>— Кто знает, — пожимает плечами Мистерио. Питер резко поворачивается к нему, но ничего не говорит: в очередной раз боится спросить, умеет ли тот читать мысли, и не может винить себя за эту трусость.</p><p>— Кто знает, — повторяет Квентин и продолжает неотрывно смотреть на Питера, немного склоняя голову набок, — плевать тебе или нет, но ты знаешь, что на кону не репутация Питера Паркера и даже не благополучие его близких. Здесь уже речь о Человеке-пауке — скольким он способен навредить в приступе безумия? Способен ли он по пути разрушений навредить кому-то из близких одного школьника из Куинса? Кто знает, кто знает. И так ли важны близкие одного человека, когда на пути могут быть десятки, сотни жертв? Как в Лондоне. Или маленькие европейские каникулы не предел, когда речь идет о столь сильном герое Земли?</p><p>Питер стискивает пальцы так, что рискует сломать себе коленные чашечки.</p><p>— Питер.</p><p>Он понимает, что зажмурился, а еще, что на нем нет маски. Мистерио смотрит на него с сочувствием, очень участливо качает головой и поджимает губы.</p><p>— Обещаю тебе, Питер Паркер, я защищу твоих родных.</p><p>Они же сидели не так близко, верно? Питер чувствует, как Мистерио накрывает его руку своей и легонько сжимает. Так поддерживают перед тем, как сообщить плохие новости.</p><p>— Я защищу их. И не дам в обиду тебя. Покуда Человек-паук соблюдает наше с ним маленькое соглашение.</p><p>Питер разжимает ладонь, позволяя пальцам Квентина переплестись со своими. Нельзя долго смотреть в эти голубые глаза. Враг. И не просто враг, а тот, что умеет гипнотизировать. Лучше смотреть на колени. Он опускает взгляд и видит, что Квентин гладит большим пальцем его ладонь: очень успокаивающий жест, отработанный и выверенный.</p><p>— Кивни, если веришь мне.</p><p>Питер быстро качает головой из стороны в сторону и снова зажмуривается, осознавая, как по-детски это выглядит.</p><p>— Ты такой умный парень, Питер. Молодец. Но я все же гарантирую тебе, что это соглашение мне интересно не меньше, чем нашему безумному соседу Человеку-пауку.</p><p>Питер шумно вдыхает через нос, открывая глаза. На крыше он один, его маска лежит на том месте, где только что сидел Мистерио. Питер хватает ее и, поколебавшись, натягивает на голову. Кто бы мог подумать, что когда-нибудь он будет скрывать свою личность опасаясь не столько действий врагов, сколько полицейских и мирных жителей.</p><p>Кто бы мог подумать, что преемником Тони Старка на посту главы Мстителей станет Мистерио. В разные периоды жизни это «только подумать» очень разнится, иногда Питеру не верится, что события последних лет вообще происходят с ним, а не являются сном, навеянным очередным чтением комиксов на ночь.</p><p>Иногда он надеется, что это просто иллюзия сильного злодея, его больная фантазия, и, победив Мистерио, Питер все исправит. Но новости продолжают пестрить заголовками о подвигах нового защитника, а родственники жертв в Лондоне продолжают требовать суда и сжигают костюмы Человека-паука на своих задних дворах. Питер ударяет кулаком по трубе, сминая тонкий металл. Он отпрыгивает подальше от вырвавшегося потока воздуха и идет к краю крыши. Он медлит, думая о том, куда пойти. Дальше в патруль? Определенно нет. Домой? Ох. Нет.</p><p>Он переодевается из костюма Человека-паука в повседневную одежду и бродит по центральным улицам еще больше часа, пока не становится достаточно поздно, и усталость начинает брать верх.</p><p>— Я немного утомился, Мэй, — Питер отказывается от ужина, протискивается к себе и закрывает дверь. Он слышит, как тетя некоторое время стоит около его комнаты, не решаясь зайти, и благодарно вздыхает, когда она все же уходит.</p><p>— Спи же, — слышит он тихий шепот и дергается всем телом. Подняться не получается, и мысли улетучиваются из головы, уступая место спокойным сновидениям.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p><br/>Дома должно быть спокойно. Дома иллюзий не настигали его еще ни разу, и от этого становится еще тревожнее, словно у Мистерио есть какой-то план, в котором участвует квартира Паркеров в Куинсе, явный злой умысел и стремительно запекающиеся мозги самого Питера.</p><p>Мимо окна пролетает птица, и Питер дергается в сторону, больно задевая бедром угол стола.</p><p>Здесь никогда не бывает иллюзий. Здесь не опасно. Но тревога отчего-то зашкаливает, словно реальность его обманывала, и пол — это лава.</p><p>«Свежие новости!» — восклицает за стенкой жизнерадостный телеведущий. Пожилая соседка снова ушла на кухню и включила телевизор слишком громко. Питер уверен, что она мешает всем в этом доме, а не только тем, у кого обостренный слух. Питер забирается с ногами на кровать и неуверенно замирает с учебником по химии на коленях: оценки не желали ухудшаться, как бы он не забивал на учебу. С одной стороны, он словно прощупывает зыбкое дно, ведь не бесконечно получится ехать на уже полученных знаниях, с другой стороны, расстраивать Мэй не хочется.</p><p>«Может, домашнее обучение?» — Хэппи, должно быть, думал, что их разговор никто не услышит. Они не виделись с Лондона, и Питер не может сказать точно, кто из них избегал другого больше. Но Хэппи общается с его тетей, а Питер делает вид, что ему до этого нет дела.</p><p>Он слышал, как Мэй возмущенно цокнула языком и начала читать не слишком строгую нотацию о том, что Питер еще ребенок…</p><p>«Я не ребенок!».</p><p>…и что ему необходимо общаться со сверстниками.</p><p>«Да, Хэппи, особенно после случившегося!».</p><p>Она верит своего племяннику, и, наверное, это сейчас единственное, что позволяет шаткому эмоциональному состоянию Питера оставаться на плаву.</p><p>В новостях рассказывают о встрече Мистерио с Пеппер Старк, главой Старк Индастриз: обсуждение сотрудничества прошло успешно, и они будут работать вместе.</p><p>«…в моем мире тоже. Я рад, что имя Старка и команды Мстителей всегда будут перекликаться…».</p><p>Питер валится на бок и прикрывает глаза.</p><p>— Ты снова прогулял школу, милый? Звонил мистер Харрингтон.</p><p>Ответом служит неразборчивое мычание.</p><p>— Он немного обеспокоен, — Мэй открывает дверь шире и заходит в комнату. — Я сказала, что на то есть причины, семейные обстоятельства. Но его не удивил такой ответ. Наверное, после произошедшего.</p><p>Если она и собиралась развить мысль дальше, то не стала, и Питер ей благодарен за это.</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>Мэй подкатывает к его кровати стул и садится рядом. Питер не уверен, что хочет продолжать разговор, поэтому продолжает лежать, с закрытыми глазами. «Я в домике». Засыпай спокойно, ведь подкроватный монстр не съест тебя, пока ты не откроешь глаза и не встретишься с ним взглядом. Питер морщится и ругает себя за внезапную мысль. Мэй— не монстр. В его жизни она самый меньший монстр из всех возможных.</p><p>— Ты прогулял из-за этого случая на заводе в Рочестере?</p><p>— Ага, — с неохотой отвечает он.</p><p>— Это было… неплохо справился.<br/>Питер морщится и все же поднимается, чтобы посмотреть на Мэй умоляющим закончить разговор взглядом.</p><p>— Правда, очень неплохо.</p><p>— Мэй.</p><p>— Но этот Мистерио, дорогой. Он снова пришел, снова вмешался, особенно в этом цехе, мне на мгновение показалось, что если бы не он…</p><p>— Пожалуйста.</p><p>Она замолкает и понятливо кивает, затем поднимается и идет к выходу. Питер вытягивает ногу и отталкивает стул, чтобы тот откатился обратно, но немного не рассчитывает силу, и столкновение со столом сопровождается громким ударом. Мэй вздрагивает.</p><p>— Питер, — мягко говорит она, уже почти покинув комнату, но останавливается в дверях, — если тебе покажется, что сейчас тяжело, вот так все сразу, то давай обсудим домашнее обучение. Возможно, так будет лучше?</p><p>Она уходит, и Питер не может сдержать разочарованный стон. Что стало причиной таких мыслей? Хэппи все же убедил ее? Мистер Харрингтон? Сам Питер своим поведением? Или этот случай на заводе?</p><p>Он несколько раз несильно ударяет кулаком по покрывалу и кидает учебник на пол. Прямо в лаву.</p><p><br/>***</p><p><br/>Питер так привык действовать осторожно и сбегать сразу после того, как улаживает неприятности, что слова благодарности застигают его врасплох.</p><p>— Спасибо тебе, — говорит ему незнакомая женщина, которую он только что спас из горящего дома. Питер смущенно кивает и позволяет ей заключить себя в объятия. Одной рукой она прижимает к себе кошку, которую он тоже вытащил из огня, и животное оказывается зажатым между ними.</p><p>— Всего вам хорошего, — говорит Питер на прощание и уходит.</p><p>От такой мелочи сердце бьется невероятно быстро, а ощущение легкости зашкаливает, и кажется, что за следующую паутину смысла цепляться нет — он просто взлетит сам, настолько окрылен.</p><p>Но ни одна хорошая эмоция не задерживается в его жизни в последнее время надолго: он замечает знакомую фигуру на крыше здания, где спрятаны его вещи и повседневная одежда.</p><p>— Отличная работа, — говорит Мистерио, стоит Питеру приземлиться недалеко от него. — Я приглядывал на случай, если понадобится моя помощь, но ты отлично справился сам.</p><p>Правила этикета, которым его учили дядя с тетей, требуют ответить благодарностью на похвалу, но Питер упрямо молчит, проходя мимо к своему спрятанному в небольшую нишу рюкзаку. Он стягивает на ходу маску, хотя в планы не входит начинать переодеваться при зрителях. Просто хочется немного свежего воздуха после дыма пожара.</p><p>— Правда. Молодец.</p><p>— Я всегда хорошо справляюсь, когда ты не вмешиваешься. Стоит поблагодарить тебя за то, что в этот раз остался зрителем?</p><p>— Хочешь узнать последние новости от Ника Фьюри? — Мистерио убирает шлем и демонстрирует широкую ухмылку. Ее даже можно назвать доброй, если бы не желание стереть ее кулаком.</p><p>Питер не то, чтобы хочет знать новости. Если Квентин Бек явился лично, чтобы поделиться, то там явно ничего хорошего. Ничего хорошего для Человека-паука. Но вряд ли у него есть выбор, верно? Поэтому Питер просто неопределенно пожимает плечами вместо ответа.</p><p>— Особое задание от Щ.И.Т.: крайне секретно. Особенно не должен об этом знать Питер Паркер, он же Человек-паук, наш очень странный, но старательный супергерой.</p><p>— Ты тратишь свой актерский талант на «странного супергероя», распинаясь о сверхсекретных документах, о которых все равно собираешься мне рассказать. Нагоняешь интригу? Что же там, Санта? Ты только раздражаешь, — Питер хмурится и складывает руки на груди, но тут же одергивает себя, так как не хочет, чтобы этот жест выглядел детским, будто он обижен. Он не спешит надевать маску обратно, ведь злобный взгляд хоть и главная незрелая часть его образа, но остается единственным оружием в данной ситуации.</p><p>— Скажу, как есть: это не распоряжение, даже скорее просьба. Просьба от Ника Фьюри, можешь себе представить? Так вот, просьба начинается со слов благодарности, в которой сквозило явное: «Прости, что вешаем на тебя еще и это, мы понимаем, как может быть неприятно это задание», — Мистерио тяжко вздыхает и прижимает ладонь к груди, на что Питер недовольно фыркает, оценив театральность происходящего.</p><p>— Ближе к делу.</p><p>— Терпение! Так вот, важное поручение: приглядывать за Человеком-пауком. Не сводить с него глаз, страховать город от его поехавшего супергеройства. Действовать по ситуации и на свое усмотрение, эдакое личное задание.</p><p>Питер пытается контролировать свое дыхание, хотя оно становится быстрым и чуть прерывистым.</p><p>— Что поделать, я сам напросился. Не мог допустить, чтобы нашего любимого Человека-паука отстранили. Или устранили. Взял под свою ответственность. Я уверен, что не пожалею о своей мягкосердечности, верно, Питер?</p><p>— Ты лжешь!</p><p>Крик получается хриплым и высоким, но Питер не успевает смутиться, настолько он зол. Мистерио перестает улыбаться, хотя в его глазах все еще читается веселье.</p><p>— Ой ли? Давно ли за тобой перестали следить агенты? И так ли сложно поверить, что я мог подписаться на столь незначительное для моего уровня задание? Мне нравится все, что «остается на мое усмотрение». Оставайся, Человек-паук, нам же так весело.</p><p>Быстрым движением Питер натягивает на голову маску, пятится к краю крыши и делает обманчивый прыжок, надеясь уйти от преследования. Это оказывается лишним: Мистерио остается на месте и не спешит бросаться следом.</p><p>Лишь через несколько кварталов Питеру перестает казаться, что взгляд врага продолжает прожигать дыру в спине. Он кричит во весь голос, распугивая голубей на крыше заброшенного молла, сминает ограждение и отбрасывает на метров тридцать, ломает парапеты и оставляет кулаками рытвины в бетоне. Пальцы нещадно ноют от столь грубого обращения, но он не обращает внимания, продолжая кричать в пустоту заброшенной парковки. Голуби, сделав круг, не решаются вернуться на старое место и улетают прочь.</p><p><br/>***</p><p><br/>— Если ты не оставишь меня в покое, то это может плохо закончиться.</p><p>Питеру не нравится, как грубо, как неестественно холодно и злобно звучит его собственный голос.Мишель поджимает губы и упрямо продолжает идти за ним по улице. Он успешно избегал ее сегодня на учебе, и приложил максимум усилий, чтобы покинуть школу незамеченным, но скрыться не удалось.</p><p>— Паркер, только мы с тобой знаем правду, мы должны что-нибудь придумать.</p><p>— Отстань от меня, — он почти рычит, ускоряя шаг. Очень хочется оторваться от нее побыстрее, но вокруг слишком много зевак, чтобы использовать суперсилы.</p><p>Мишель дергает его за предплечье и заставляет развернуться. В ней столько решительности, что у Питера становится очень тяжело на душе, что ему придется оттолкнуть ее снова.</p><p>— Не отстану. И не проси.</p><p>— ЭмДжей, не ввязывайся в это, — для убедительности он хватает ее за плечи и несильно встряхивает. Даже такое мимолетное касание отдается в сердце тоской. Он очень скучает, невыносимо.</p><p>— Питер!</p><p>— Пойми, в том, что он не убрал нас, есть какой-то умысел, ужасный умысел. Ты будешь в опасности, если не забудешь обо всем, если продолжишь со мной пересекаться. Да ты уже в опасности! Не ходи за мной, не заговаривай, даже не смотри в мою сторону.</p><p>— Поверить не могу, что ты сдался, — она поджимает губы, и Питеру становится противно от самого себя, столько всего читается в ее взгляде. Он опускает руки и немного отходит, больше не глядя Мишель в глаза:</p><p>— Тебе не должно быть это важно. Я жалею, что втянул тебя, и ошибки не повторю. Чтобы я там не делал, не планировал, оставлю тебя в стороне. Вдруг прямо сейчас ты — очередная иллюзия? Проверка меня.</p><p>Выражение лица Мишель становится встревоженным, и Питер морщится, понимая, что сказал лишнего.</p><p>— Настоящая ты или нет, ответ будет один: нет. Никаких общих дел, забудь и исчезни! Навсегда!</p><p>Больно видеть, как она отшатывается. Он прикрывает глаза и устало трет пальцами переносицу.</p><p>— Я настоящая, — теплые пальцы касаются мягко и осторожно, но Питер резко одергивает ладонь, не давая взять себя за руку.</p><p>— Ты не понимаешь, ЭмДжей. Я уже столько видел, что не могу поверить тебе. Даже скорее себе. Я вообще не уверен, что ты вернулась из Лондона, понимаешь? Настолько все странно. Давай ты просто уйдешь и будешь избегать меня, хорошо?</p><p>Он не дает ей ответить, разворачивается и убегает сам. Возможно, бежит немного быстрее, чем полагается подростку его телосложения, но очень хочется, чтобы тот, кто остался за спиной, не преследовал.</p><p><br/>***</p><p><br/>— Мне кажется, что ты меня избегаешь.</p><p>Питер оборачивается, чтобы удостовериться, что слух его не подводит: позади него стоит Мистерио и смотрит очень насмешливо. Отлично, паучье чутье не предупредило, что к нему подкрадется на расстояние пары шагов его главный враг, одетый в штатское.</p><p>— Не боишься так разгуливать по городу? Фанаты не одолели? — он огрызается почти лениво, но при этом настороженно оглядывается вокруг. Если Человек-паук уже привык к такому, то Питеру Паркеру лишнее внимание ни к чему, не хочется, чтобы его заметили в городе в компании Мстителя.</p><p>— Не переживай, — Мистериозаговорчески ему подмигивает, — у меня есть способы остаться неузнанным.</p><p>— Еще бы, — опять выходит не слишком злобно, устало.</p><p>Он уже больше двух недель не надевает костюм, старается исправно ходить в школу и даже немного помог Мэй с домашними делами. Полмесяца без Мистерио в его жизни, без обвиняющих галлюцинаций, выжимающих из разума самое страшное, без спасенных людей, но и без жертв. Несколько дней спокойного сна и забытых тревог. Он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что ему удалось расслабиться, но небольшой перерыв определенно на пользу подводящему рассудку.</p><p>— Я так и подумал, что после такого ты захочешь немного отдохнуть.</p><p>Питер в ответ поджимает губы и забирает у продавца свое мороженое. Аппетит пропадает и мятно-шоколадный пломбир уже не кажется таким притягательным. Если под «таким» Мистерио имеет ввиду последний патруль, где Питера догнала паническая атака, после которой он очнулся в слезах и свернувшись калачиком на коленях у Мистерио на глазах толпы, то, да, ему нужен перерыв. Если имеются ввиду успешно спасенные люди — то все равно «да».</p><p>— Отдохнуть включало в себя держаться подальше от тебя.</p><p>— А я скучал.</p><p>Питер аккуратно обгрызает вафельный рожок, но все равно периодически смахивает крошки с воротника толстовки. Он чувствует себя невольником, когда сталкивается где-либо с Мистерио как Человек-паук: приходится быть настороже, следовать до тошноты доброжелательным советам, а главное — помалкивать. Бессилие и до боли сжатая челюсть. Как Питер Паркер в компании Квентина Бека он почти физически ощущает вес кандалов на своих запястьях и шее: неизвестно, что на уме у неприятеля, и чем это может для него обернуться.</p><p>— Что посоветуешь?</p><p>— А?</p><p>— Что посоветуешь? — повторяет Мистерио и указывает пальцем на мороженое. Питер еще несколько секунд не может осмыслить вопрос.</p><p>«Советую свалить тебе как можно дальше», — крутится на языке.</p><p>— Мне нравится с шоколадной крошкой. Обычный пломбир или мятный.</p><p>— Не люблю вафлю так же сильно, как люблю мороженое, — зачем-то поясняет Мистерио, беря креманку. Он довольно прищуривается, явно смакует маленькую победу, делая заказ.</p><p>Питер предпочитает не отвечать.Он идет в сторону автобусной остановки и старается игнорировать присутствие рядом другого человека. Хочется оторваться и уйти вперед, но устраивать сцену сил нет, поэтому он подстраивается под размеренный шаг Мистерио и старается сфокусироваться на шоколадной крошке в мятном пломбире. Она отвратительна. Отвратительно и само мороженое, и рожок, и слишком теплая для этого времени года погода в Нью-Йорке.</p><p>Но отвратительнее всего то, что он идет рядом с настоящим злодеем плечо к плечу и ест злополучное мороженое, как ни в чем не бывало. Раздражение разгорается все сильнее, и вафля грозит встать комом поперек горла.</p><p>Квентин Бек — преступник, убийца, а отвратительный в их дуэте все равно сам Питер.</p><p>Питер скашивает взгляд и замечает, что за ним наблюдают. Возможно, что уже длительное время. Глаза у Мистерио очень красивые, это Питер отмечает каждый раз, как бы сильно не злился. А вот их взгляд сейчас неприятный, цепкий, изучающий.</p><p>— Тепло для этого времени года, да? — спрашивает Мистерио и снимает ложечкой с мороженого горку цветной посыпки.</p><p>Питер прочищает горло, но передумывает отвечать и просто кивает. Они доходят до остановки за несколько минут, и мороженое успевает закончиться. Питер оборачивается, когда подъезжает его автобус, и с недоверием смотрит на Мистерио. Тот поднимает руку в прощальном жесте и салютует ему ложечкой для мороженого. Питер заходит в автобус, а когда смотрит в окно, то видит остановку абсолютно пустой.</p><p><br/>***</p><p><br/>Бывает такая слабость и ужасно плохое самочувствие с утра после дикой пьяной ночи, когда жалеешь, что вообще проснулся, и обещаешь себе «больше никогда». Не то, чтобы Питеру знакомо это ощущение, все же он довольно беспроблемный для своей тети подросток, если не считать той части жизни, где летает по Нью-Йорку в трико.</p><p>Наверное, ощущается сильное похмелье примерно так, и, еще ни разу не напившись достаточно, Питер уже для себя решает, что «больше никогда». Голова болит нещадно, и тошнота такая сильная, что он скребет пальцами по шву маски, чтобы приподнять ее на случай беды, которая кажется вполне реальной и уже накатывает кислым привкусом во рту и спазмом в горле. Дотянуться до шеи получается, но вот приподнять ткань сил уже не хватает: рука безвольно ложится на плечо, там и остается. Питер делает несколько глубоких осторожных вдохов, чтобы его не стошнило прямо в маску. Он заставляет себя приоткрыть глаза и оценить обстановку, и даже от тусклого света голова откликается новой вспышкой острой боли. Похоже, у него сотрясение. Необходимо разобраться с остальными повреждениями, поэтому он с усилием шевелит всеми конечностями по очереди, и, хотя некоторые части тела отзываются болью, не похоже на что-то серьезное. Кроме головы. Похоже, что именно на нее пришелся основной урон, и это очень пугает, потому что к сильной боли примешивается путаница мыслей.</p><p>Питер пытается привстать, но не может даже сделать достаточный упор на локти, как его прижимает обратно. Страх остаться лежать под обломками начинает звонить в маленький колокольчик где-то на периферии сознания. Там же слабая радость, что он точно успел всех вывести, что спас жизни.</p><p>Новая попытка подняться, затем еще одна, и еще. Нога начинает болеть ощутимо сильнее, похоже, что не получилось сразу оценить повреждения. Ему становится холодно, и все еще очень больно. Ничего не слышно, хотя понятно, что вокруг должно быть много шума: потерпевшие, полиция, спасатели. Может, даже пожарные, хотя огня он не видел. Но не слышно ни сирен, ни голосов. Ничего. Абсолютная тишина в маленькой нише, куда погребен Человек-паук и из которой не может выбраться.</p><p>Он тянется к голени и прикладывает немало усилий, чтобы достать телефон. Сеть ловит. Но кому позвонить? Все лично знакомые ему Мстители легко отвернулись от него и приняли Мистерио как нового героя. Они поверили во все, будто новость, что Питер слетит с катушек после смерти Тони Старка никого не удивила, не стала сюрпризом. Сначала у него не было сомнений, что стоит Нику Фьюри представить Квентина Бека профессору Халку или Капитану Марвел, как они разгадают злой умысел, что они послушают Питера, а не человека, которого видят впервые. Но, глядя на взлет своего врага по карьерной лестнице в главной супергеройской организации Земли, Питер вдруг осознал, что кроме мистера Старка у него нет друзей среди Мстителей, все воспринимают его как непоседливого мальчишку, протеже Железного Человека, не более того. Иногда он думает о том, а поверил бы ему сам Тони, но быстро пресекает эти мысли, не желая сомневаться в нем ни на минуту.</p><p>По причине того, что его не ждут на базе Мстителей ровным счетом никогда, и даже скорее воспринимают как дремлющую угрозу, Питер не знает, кому позвонить сейчас, когда он погребен под грудами бетона и арматуры. Можно набрать Хэппи. Но даже Хэппи сомневается в нем: Питер слышал каждый их с Мэй разговор. Сложно сдержать стыдливый всхлип, когда он откладывает телефон в сторону. Нужно подумать. Но думается сейчас хуже всего, кажется, что головная боль начинает уже не просто пульсировать, а стучать молотом в его голове.</p><p>Действительно один. Не только под этими обломками, но и в целом гребаном мире. Мире, который даже не всегда реален, но исправно держит его в одиночестве.</p><p>Еще один всхлип продирает пересохшее горло. Питер чувствует, как теплая влага выступает на глазах, слезы катятся под линзами маски и впитываются в ткань.Ему так жалко себя, что хочется рыдать в голос. Держался как мог все это время, но сейчас чувствует, что не вывозит весь тот груз, что обрушился на его плечи. Он должен сейчас же выбраться, взять себя в руки, превозмочь боль в голове, ноге, а теперь, кажется, и в позвоночнике, и вылезти отсюда, убраться подальше и спрятаться дома. Но не может, просто не справляется. Подавляемые рыдания смешиваются с нехваткой воздуха и вырываются хрипом из горла. Он стискивает кулаки и старается успокоиться, концентрируясь на новом приступе тошноты. Истерика — не лучшее решение при сотрясении, это точно.</p><p>«Похоже на могилку для маленького паука?» — почти равнодушно думает Питер, оглядывая нишу и приподнимаясь наконец-то на локтях. Он точно оглушен —как сквозь толщу воды начинают пробиваться звуки, но он их пока не получается идентифицировать.Стоит ли привлечь внимание спасателей, дать понять, что он здесь? Ведь тогда Питер Паркер будет рассекречен. Ему все же необходима помощь кого-нибудь из супергероев. Он снова тянется к телефону и набирает Зимнего Солдата, надеясь, что они с Соколом откликнуться на его призыв. У этих двоих некоторая толерантность к людям с ошибками в прошлом. Но прохладный женский голос сообщает, что абонент недоступен для звонка.</p><p>Паника начинает биться в голове и смешивается с новым приступом тошноты и боли. Доносится какой-то звук, похожий на… аплодисменты? Одобрительные крики? Точно что-то происходит наверху, над ним, над развалинами. И это что-то приближается с гулом и грохотом крошащегося бетона. Питер делает еще один рывок и приподнимается, стараясь абстрагироваться от головокружения. Страх быть погребенным отступает, но пугает другое: скоро его найдут спасатели, а он даже пару шагов сделать самостоятельно не в силах. Мэй суждено увидеть племянника в новостях. Он издает грустный смешок, думая о том, что у него в сети даже нет приличной фотографии, которую могли бы использовать журналисты.</p><p>Шум нарастает, и в один момент плита над ним отлетает в сторону, и временное убежище Питера заполняется светом прожекторов спасательной группы. Линзы маски неплохо защищают от внезапных вспышек, не позволяя ослепить, но голова все равно взрывается болью с новой силой. Он бы загородил лицо ладонью, но боится на одной руке свой вес не удержать.</p><p>Над ним парит Мистерио, в зеленой волшебной дымке, убрав шлем и с таким выражением на красивом лице, которое могло бы возглавить ТОП-10 самых эпичных супергеройских взглядов. Прожектора освещают его как софиты, а плащ немного колышется на ветру.</p><p>Питер вздыхает с облегчением. Квентин Бек — последний человек в этом мире, которого он бы хотел видеть в своей жизни, но сейчас так рад, что это именно он, а не спасатели. Мистерио спускается к нему и осторожно поднимает его на руки, доставая из небольшого углубления между балками. Питер, не отдавая себе отчета, тянется всем телом навстречу, сразу же цепляясь руками за плечи и шею.</p><p>— Ты как? — мягко, очень тихо спрашивает Квентин, поудобнее перехватывая свою ношу.</p><p>— Живой.</p><p>Квентин отлетает немного дальше, продолжая держать Питера на руках, и не особо хочется слезать: самостоятельное передвижение неминуемо закончится встречей лица с асфальтом.</p><p>— Прошу меня извинить, я должен доставить нашего героя к врачу.</p><p>Толпа одобрительно кричит и снова аплодирует. От всех этих звуков и перемещений в пространстве Питера мутит, и ему стоит больших усилий оставить содержимое желудка на положенном месте.</p><p>Они отлетают значительно дальше, когда Мистерио нарушает молчание:</p><p>— Я могу немного ослабить твою головную боль, пока мы не прибудем на базу.</p><p>— Не смей лезть ко мне в голову, — устало шепчет Питер и крепче сжимает в ладонях плащ. Проскальзывает глупая и абсолютно детская мысль, что он его сейчас мстительно как следует примнет, оставит кучу складок.</p><p><br/>***</p><p><br/>Похоже, что его пребывание в лазарете базы Мстителей остается в секрете. Или никто не приходит его проведать, что тоже вполне себе возможно.</p><p>Почти никто. Когда Квентин заходит к нему в палату, уже сняв доспехи и переодевшись в повседневную одежду, Питер думает о том, какой этот человек кинематографичный. Все в нем— аккуратно зачесанные волосы, теплый взгляд, легкая улыбка, закатанные рукава рубашки и букет невычурных цветов — образ героя драматичного фильма, который только что сошел с экрана.</p><p>Питер прощупывает пальцами повязку на затылке и размышляет, что такого Хэппи сказал Мэй, раз она не звонит ему каждую минуту.</p><p>Квентин сидит в кресле около больничной койки, слегка откинувшись и демонстрируя всем своим видом расслабленность, участие и дружелюбие. Похоже, что Питер теперь никогда не сможет воспринимать какую-либо эмоцию этого человека как искреннюю, а не как сигнал в отличной игре.</p><p>— Сколько тебе лет?</p><p>Питер корчит раздраженную гримасу и отвечает с явной неохотой:</p><p>— А ты не знаешь.</p><p>— Конечно же знаю. Странно руководить группой защитников Земли, не зная досье каждого из ее членов, — Квентин тянется к вазе и поправляет цветы, делая вид, что не замечает неуважительный тон своего собеседника.</p><p>Питер сердится на себя за то, что новость о том, что его еще причисляют к этой группе, отдается внутри радостью.</p><p>— Но мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты сказал это вслух. А лучше, даже повторял время от времени.</p><p>Питер удивленно приподнимает брови и смотрит на Мистерио с недоверием. Что за новые шутки?</p><p>— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы мои принципы… не делай такое лицо, Питер Паркер, человек без принципов — скучнейший персонаж, эдакий злодей на один фильм. Так вот, не хочу забывать о своих принципах. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы на своем пути я слышал время от времени твой писклявый голосок, что говорит мне: «Семнадцать».</p><p>Питер шокировано приоткрывает рот, затем закрывает его обратно. В горле мгновенно пересыхает и мышцы сводит судорогой. Ему не нравится услышанное, ему не нравится подтекст. И есть ли здесь вообще подтекст, скорее ведь неприкрытое утверждение? Ему угрожают убийством? Или как раз-таки не убийством?</p><p>Мистерио смотрит на него выжидающе, скривив губы в усмешке, которая если и задумана как доброжелательная, сейчас вселяет в Питера беспокойство. И самое страшное, что не только беспокойство. Некоторый трепет. Как когда с тобой флиртует девушка, которую ты не собирался звать на свидание. Но лишь по той причине, что она не из твоей лиги.</p><p>— Это не мои мысли, — шепотом обрывает себя Питер, зажимая лицо в ладони и стараясь унять колотящееся в районе горла сердце.</p><p>— Какие мысли? — с неподдельным интересом спрашивает Мистерио, напоминая о своем присутствии. — Только не говори, что у тебя снова паническая атака. Я здесь ни при чем, мои руки чисты. Как и в большинстве случаев.</p><p>Питер резко убирает ладони от лица и вскидывает голову, с вызовом глядя на него.</p><p>— Ни при чем? — злобно шипит он. — Ни при чем?!</p><p>— Тише. Успокойся, — голос Мистерио становится ниже, и в нем скользит холодная властность. И просьба явно не терпит обсуждений. Питер делает несколько глубоких вдохов, но не может перестать сжимать кулаки, которые так и чешутся испортить это красивое лицо. Кое-как удается сдержаться, чтобы не начать снова давить пальцами на виски. Он определенно сходит с ума.</p><p>— Я не ожидаю, что ты мне поверишь, но зачастую не я виноват в твоих, как бы помягче сказать? «Переживаниях», —с Питером говорят как с буйным душевнобольным. Душевнобольной щенок, если он правильно считывает с горечью поджатые губы и грустный взгляд. Мистерио что, ему сочувствует?</p><p>— Ты не заставишь меня сомневаться в собственном разуме, — выплевывает Питер, но понимает, что ему не удалось одурачить Мистерио. И, тем более, одурачить себя. Сомнение. Оно уже здесь.</p><p>Квентин встает и подходит ближе, примирительно выставив ладони перед собой, двигается медленно, но неминуемо приближается.</p><p>— Я говорю правду. И меня не особо заботит, чтобы ты мне верил. Но я спасаю людей, когда тебе, эм… нехорошо? Пускай будет так. Нехорошо. И я действительно забочусь о тебе, помогая заснуть.</p><p>— Нет! — Питер издает горестный стон и все-таки прячет лицо в ладонях.</p><p>— Спать без сновидений? Разве это не забота, Питер? Разве я не забочусь о тебе? О твоем измученном рассудке?</p><p>— Замолчи!</p><p>Квентин наклоняется и обнимает его, прижимая к своей груди. Питер пытается высвободиться и оттолкнуть, уйти от прикосновений и не забыться в тепле настоящих, человеческих объятий. Все так похоже на реальность, что его снова начинает мутить.</p><p>— Чшш, тише, тише, Питер. Все хорошо. Мне стоило промолчать, прости.</p><p>Питер замирает и поднимает голову, встречаясь с Квентином взглядом. Он не позволяет убрать слезы со своего лица, резким движением опережая его и утирая щеку тыльной стороной ладони самостоятельно.</p><p>— Прости, — повторяет Квентин и снова обнимает его, наклоняясь так, чтобы Питер мог положить подбородок на его плечо.</p><p>— Я не верю тебе, — шипит Питер сквозь зубы.</p><p>— Конечно. Я должен был говорить тебе это. Выкинь из головы.</p><p>Выкинь из головы. Питер глухо, почти истерично смеется, сжимая пальцами ткань чужой рубашки.</p><p>Квентин гладит его по волосам, по основанию шеи, задевая уши и скулы, затем задерживается большим пальцем на подбородке.</p><p>Питер отстраняется достаточно медленно и отклоняется назад, упираясь спиной в подушки. Мистерио отпускает его, но больше не улыбается, и это очень непривычно, даже немного пугающе. Он не моргая смотрит на Питера, разглядывая его лицо, но, в то же время, мыслями явно пребывает в другом месте.</p><p>— Питер.</p><p>— М?</p><p>— Хочу, чтобы ты напомнил, сколько тебе лет.</p><p>Питер вздрагивает и отводит взгляд. Хотел бы он сдержать этот дурацкий румянец, что так предательски вспыхнул на щеках и шее. Он молчит.</p><p>— Питер, — Мистерио немного наклоняется. Такое маленькое, почти незаметное движение, своеобразный предупредительный выстрел, но Питер вжимается в подушки еще сильнее и выкрикивает поспешно:</p><p>— Семнадцать!</p><p>— Я же рекомендовал тебе остаться здесь до вечера, но не заставляй тетю волноваться, — спокойно тут же отвечает Мистерио без капли былой доброжелательности в голосе, затем разворачивается и уходит.</p><p>Питер поджимает ноги и обнимает колени руками. Ему так хочется проснуться. Всего лишь комиксы на ночь, верно? Дядя Бен ведь предупреждал и просил не засиживаться допоздна. А он не слушал.</p><p><br/>***</p><p><br/>— Дорогой, ты что, действительно думаешь, что я бы не заметила, не приходи ты домой несколько дней? Питер, ты точно в порядке? Может, это просто… сон?</p><p>Он не знает, что ответить, и просто сидит с открытым ртом, не ожидавший, что его извинения и сбивчивые объяснения закончатся таким провалом.</p><p>— Хэппи говорит, что есть хорошие специалисты. Понимаешь, справиться с утратой, со всем, что навалилось. Я не настаиваю, все только на твое усмотрение.</p><p>Питер тяжело сглатывает, и кажется, что горло всеми силами сопротивляется попадающему в него воздуху.</p><p>— Дорогой, прости. Нет, забудь, что я сказала. Это неважно. Все в порядке, может, это я спросонья не поняла, что ты отсутствовал. Иди сюда.</p><p>Грудная клетка сотрясается от подавляемых рыданий, он еле слышно шепчет:</p><p>— Мэй, скажи, что ты настоящая.</p><p>Она продолжает стоять, протянув к нему руки, только взгляд становится совсем обеспокоенным, даже встревоженным.</p><p>— Иди сюда, — повторяет она, сокращает расстояние между ними и обнимает его. Ее ладони обхватывают его затылок, словно хотят защитить от невидимых ударов, и легко подталкивают, чтобы он разместил голову на ее плече. Питер обнимает в ответ и хочет прижать крепко, но боится не рассчитать в порыве чувств силы и навредить.</p><p>«Я больше не приду к тебе, не вернусь», — думает Питер, пока Мэй нежно перебирает волосы на его затылке, аккуратно обходя повязку, и шепчет что-то успокаивающее. Так она делает, когда хочет его поддержать. Она садится прямо на пол, опираясь спиной на диван, и притягивает его к себе. Питер садится, перекинув ноги через ее колени, и прижимается так сильно, как только может. Маленьким он забирался к ней на руки и садился всем весом, сейчас он просто обнимает свои колени, спрятав лицо в ладони и позволяя покачивать себя, как того маленького Питера, потерявшего родителей, не желающего идти в школу, у которого на глазах убили его дядю, и который впервые не смог помочь человеку после укуса паука.</p><p>Мэй продолжает что-то нашептывать ему, кладет подбородок на макушку. В ее объятиях Питер чувствует себя тем ребенком, что не может справиться с жестоким миром, и самым защищенным человеком на свете одновременно.</p><p>«Я больше не приду к тебе, — повторяет Питер, скорее уговаривая себя, — никогда, только не ты, не хочу подставить, только не тебя, только не тебя, только не ты».</p><p>— Только не я? — спрашивает Мэй обеспокоенно.</p><p>— Тебя я должен защитить, Мэй, чего бы это не стоило, — повторяет Питер вслух и надавливает ладонями на лицо так сильно, что перед глазами начинают плыть белые пятна. Хватка ее объятий становится сильнее, чем должна быть. Ее запах, он ощущается как родной, от нее веет безопасностью, но не ее духами. Куда более грубые пальцы, чем у Мэй, гладят его по уху, шее и скуле, но глаза Питер не открывает, позволяя покачивать себя и проникать успокаивающему шепоту в голову.</p><p><br/>***</p><p><br/>Мэй трижды звонит этим утром, но он не отвечает. Еще звонок от Хэппи, но его он просто сбрасывает. Есть мысль, что телефон вообще стоит оставить и не пользоваться им какое-то время— ходе приступа он разбил экран, и теперь с неудовольствием читает новости сквозь трещинки на стекле.</p><p>В старой квартире на его двери висел один из тех подростковых запрещающих плакатов, на котором значилось: «Будить только в случае конца света». Питер издает тихий смешок, думая о том, оценили ли новые жители иронию этой надписи пять лет назад.</p><p>На базе он снова никого не встречает, и даже рад этому. Не то, чтобы он специально избегает тех мест, где может наткнуться на кого-нибудь из команды, но в лазарет для снятия повязки почти что крадется. Бинт шершавый и неприятный на ощупь, и Питер рад от него избавиться и наконец-то помыть голову. Без кровавых корочек его волосам явно лучше.</p><p>Цветы на своем месте, и выглядят все такими же свежими, только пара лепестков лежит около вазы, словно кто-то неосторожно задел тумбочку. Питер берет один из них, ярко-желтый, и кладет на ладонь. По идее, можно уже покинуть базу, но идти ему особо некуда, поэтому хочется отсрочить момент, когда он будет вынужден обдумать новые проблемы своей и без того нелегкой жизни. Подождать, пока высохнут волосы — вполне неплохой предлог, чтобы посидеть в лазарете еще.</p><p>Кто-то открывает дверь, и сквозняк сдувает лепесток с ладони, и тот приземляется снова около собрата на тумбочку, и это настораживает. Небывалая случайность. Или не случайность. Иллюзия? Питер нервно сглатывает и не может отвести взгляда от злополучного лепестка. Кто-то подходит и останавливается позади, настолько близко, что чужое тепло ощущается даже сквозь рубашку.</p><p>— Ты в порядке? — Квентин почти выдыхает этот простой вопрос ему в затылок, и Питер вздрагивает, продолжая разглядывать лепесток.</p><p>— Лучше всех, — отвечает он просто. Затем снова подцепляет лепесток пальцами и подносит к лицу. Обычный лепесток. Неужели все реально?</p><p>— Ты умеешь читать мысли? — спрашивает Питер, медленно оборачиваясьи оказываясь почти лицом к лицу с Квентином. Из-за разницы в росте он немного запрокидывает голову и отступает, опираясь о тумбочку. Квентин ухмыляется и отрицательно качает головой:</p><p>— Не настолько я хорош.<br/>— Не знаю, зачем спросил, если все равно ни капли тебе не верю, — Питер сжимает ладонь, сминая лепесток.</p><p>— Надеюсь, что ты хотя бы осознаешь, что находишься в реальности, что я настоящий, и все вокруг — тоже, — Квентин продолжает улыбаться, словно у них милая беседа старых друзей.</p><p>Питеру не нравится тон, которым он это произносит. Будто ему грустно, будто он испытывает жалость. Будто ему есть до этого дело. Будто ему важно, чтобы Питер поверил в реальность происходящего.</p><p>— Допустим, но какая мне разница, настоящий ты или нет?</p><p>Квентин протягивает руку и мягко забирает лепесток. Он держит его двумя пальцами и поднимает, останавливая руку на уровне глаз Питера. Лепесток немного мятый и испускает легкий цветочный аромат.</p><p>— Я хочу быть для тебя реальнее всего остального, — отвечает Квентин просто, словно в этом нет ничего особенного, и легко щекочет лепестком Питеру кончик носа. — Я никогда не буду иллюзией для тебя. Можешь сомневаться в чем угодно, даже в себе, а я буду настоящим. Не ирония ли, что я настоящий только для тебя? Или главная ирония в том, что только я и настоящий?</p><p>Питер прочищает горло прежде, чем ответить, словно промедление поможет найти иной смысл сказанного:</p><p>— Настоящий ты, при том, что ты же причина иллюзий?</p><p>— Ты правильно понял этот оборот, да.</p><p>Питер пытается справиться с накатывающей тошнотой, но находит в себе силы тихо огрызнуться: «Это и правда иронично. Я оценил». Квентин смеется и треплет его по голове, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Питеру кажется, что он сейчас дернет за них, поэтому весь напрягается, но тот просто убирает руку и продолжает стоять почти вплотную, источая добродушие. Он улыбается самой теплой из своих фальшивых улыбок.</p><p>«Фальшивых ли?» — мысленно спрашивает Питер, но тут же одергивает себя. Его ли это вопрос, даже, скорее, сомнение? Умеет ли Мистерио читать мысли? Он с недоверием смотрит на собеседника, ждет какого-то знака, какого-то намека, что его главный страх подтвердился. Ему кажется, что улыбка Квентина становится шире, и не получается сдержать дрожь и спазм мышц шеи.</p><p>— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Квентин и крепко сжимает его плечо. Питер подается назад, стараясь уйти от прикосновения, но не преуспевает, так как уже почти зажат между Квентином и тумбочкой.</p><p>— Дыши.</p><p>— Если бы я не дышал, то уже бы сдох, — огрызается Питер.</p><p>Теперь он отчетливо видит, что улыбка становится ярче, почти превращаясь в оскал. Выражение лица все еще доброжелательное, но теперь на нем какой-то оттенок… триумфа? Точно сильного довольства. Плохая игра, зачем демонстрировать Питеру такую эмоцию?</p><p>— Я бы не хотел, чтобы это произошло, чтобы ты умер, — почти не шевеля губами говорит Мистерио, — и я уже очень много сил потратил на достижение этой цели, как бы ты не старался мне помешать, Питер. Так что будь хорошим мальчиком, дыши глубже и постарайся… не сдохнуть.</p><p>— Теперь я знаю, как испортить тебе настроение? — по телу Питера снова пробегает дрожь, но теперь в ней больше ощущается азарт, нежели страх.</p><p>Мистерио прикрывает глаза и качает головой. Хоть когда-нибудь сходит эта улыбка с его лица? Что за царство вечной радости в этой голове.</p><p>— Если бы я хотел этого, то уже бы нашелся тот поезд, под который ты шагнешь, думая о чем-то своем. Возможно, ты бы погиб в Праге. Или в Берлине. Или в Лондоне? Что за выражение лица? Неужели жалеешь, что европейские каникулы не закончились панихидой по кому-нибудь? По тебе? По мне? Как грубо. Очень грубо, ты ранил меня в самое сердце, — Мистерио не убирает руку с его плеча, напротив, несильно сжимает пальцы и поднимает ладонь выше, легким поглаживанием переходя на шею.</p><p>— Задушишь? — устало спрашивает Питер, как будто они не обсуждали только что возможную смерть одного из них.</p><p>— Поцелую, — спокойно отвечает Квентин и неспешно придвигается ближе, мягко касаясь губ Питера своими.</p><p>Не то, чтобы Питер часто представлял свой первый поцелуй, бывали моменты, когда думал об этом, но чувствовал себя достаточно зажатым в общении с девушками, чтобы подвинуться в фантазиях дальше идеальной романтической обстановки.</p><p>Квентин мягко поглаживает пальцами его шею. Поцелуй неспешный и тягучий, хотя чувствуется, что он становится немного жарче и требовательней. Питер хочет отстраниться. Или не хочет двигаться, хочет замереть, пока это не закончится. Или же он хочет прижаться ближе и ответить на поцелуй.</p><p>Он немного привстает с тумбочки, тянется вперед и сжимает Квентина за локоть, находя опору, затем целует в ответ и не может сдержать дрожи, когда слышит тихий низкий стон. Он чувствует прикосновение языка к собственным губам и пытается прижаться еще ближе, хотя это не кажется возможным. Одной рукой он упирается в грудь Квентина, готовый в любой момент оттолкнуть.Квентин отстраняется, быстро встречаясь с Питером взглядом, и снова прижимается губами к его губам, затем опускается немного вниз и в сторону, скользя по щеке и подбородку, мягко целуя и покусывая кожу. Он подается вперед, и Питер послушно вновь присаживается на тумбочку, разводя ноги и позволяя Квентину прижаться сильнее. Он трезво оценивает ситуацию и абсолютно отдает себе отчет в том, что делает, до него доходит неправильность происходящего, но он откидывается немного назад, открывая доступ к шее, и обхватывает ногами бедра Квентина, притираясь ближе. Вся напряженность последних месяцев, вся злость, все отчаяние выливается в возбуждение — сильное, щекотливое и абсолютно ему неподвластное. Когда Квентин отрывается от его шеи и возвращается к губам, Питер хоть и отдает себе отчет в происходящем, зарывается пальцами в его волосы и прижимает к себе. Он целуется грубо, портит идеальную укладку и бесстыдно трется, достигая приятной стимуляции прямо через ткань джинсов. Квентин снова отстраняется и прижимается носом к его уху:</p><p>— Не хочешь остановиться, пока не стало поздно? Я не дам тебе шанса говорить, что принудил тебя ко всему своими фокусами.</p><p>— И зачем тебе все это? Неужели настолько скучно? Или ты настолько заигрался? — Питер сильнее впивается пальцами в его волосы и немного оттягивает голову назад, так как борода неприятно щекочет ухо. Есть извращенное наслаждение в том, что ему это позволяют, насколько бы сильно он не сжимал ладонь.</p><p>Мистерио хищно ухмыляется и облизывает покрасневшие губы. Он опускает руки с талии Питера на его бедра и начинает неспешно их мять и поглаживать.</p><p>— Получить статус главного Мстителя, получить компанию Старка, получить всеобщую любовь, славу, восхищение. Всего становится мало. Захотелось все наследие Тони Старка целиком.</p><p>— Ты так уверен, что не смог бы получить желаемое иначе? В Праге мне показалось, что я вел себя достаточно однозначно, чтобы ты мог на что-то рассчитывать, — Питер прищуривается. Ему хочется ударить. Хочется укусить. Хочется что-нибудь сломать. Хочется поцеловать, но грубо, жадно.</p><p>Мистерио убирает одну его руку со своего затылка и кладет себе на талию. Питер впивается пальцами в его бок, контролируя себя, чтобы не сжать до синяков.</p><p>— Разлюбил легкие пути. Когда получаешь что-то просто — сомневаешься в реальности происходящего.</p><p>Питер издает тихий нервный смешок, и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд говорит довольно резко:</p><p>— Сомневающийся в реальности иллюзионист? Ты просто жалок.</p><p>Мистерио хмыкает и не сводит взгляд с его губ, явно ждет чего-то.</p><p>Питеру не нравится сидеть и шутить в компании этого человека, поэтому он зажмуривается и снова подается вперед, прикусывая нижнюю губу Мистерио, и укус несильный, но он слышит приятное низкое гортанное рычание и не может унять дрожь.Можно все списать на неопытность, но несколько поцелуев, грубая перепалка и руки на бедрах — и он возбужден, как никогда. Мистерио вжимает его в тумбочку и кладет ладонь на пах, легко сжимая член через ткань джинсов. Питер выгибается и старается сдержать стон, но ему это не особо удается, судя по тому, как красивые губы кривятся в усмешке.</p><p>— Все еще похож на иллюзию? — спрашивает Мистерио и снова сжимает член Питера. Другой рукой он прижимает его к себе за талию, не позволяя выгнуть спину.Питер хочет огрызнуться, сказать что-нибудь колкое и немного смешное, но вместо этого снова издает стыдливый стон на грани с всхлипыванием. Мистерио отстраняется от его губ. Перестать зажмуриваться большая ошибка — Питер тут же упирается взглядом в холодные голубые глаза, и смотрит их обладатель жестко, но будто самую каплю отчаянно. Как загипнотизированный Питер не может разорвать зрительный контакт и пропускает момент, когда Квентин берется за пояс его джинсов и расстегивает пуговицу. Звук расстегивающейся ширинки немного отрезвляет и возвращает в реальность, и Питер нервно сглатывает: чувство предвкушения борется в нем со страхом перед неизвестностью. Ощущение неправильности происходящего находит лазейку и поднимает голову, но Питер подавляет его, продолжая смотреть в голубые глаза упрямо и решительно.</p><p>Квентин сжаливается над ним и сдается в игре в гляделки, прижимаясь носом к шее Питера, вынуждая его запрокинуть голову. Он не целует, просто прижимается губами, носом и щекой, и жарко дышит.Его ладонь уже кружит по животу Питера, дразнит его, проводит пальцами по коже и немного оттягивает белье, но не двигаясь дальше. Питер недовольно хнычет и поводит бедрами, прося о ласке. Он чувствует улыбку на своем кадыке, чувствует легкий укус в бьющуюся под кожей артерию. Еще он чувствует горячую ладонь на своей пояснице, что давит почти грубо, будто в него готовы вцепиться и не отпускать, если Питер захочет вырваться. Но сильнее прочего он ощущает пальцы, проскользнувшие по животу к его члену. Он снова стонет не сдерживаясь, когда Квентин начинает нежно, но сразу в быстром темпе ласкать его. Ему что-то шепчут на ухо, но слов не разобрать. Питер подается бедрами навстречу, а потом еще раз, чем явно мешает, поскольку Квентин убирает руку с его поясницы и настойчиво прижимает за бедро к тумбочке, фиксируя.</p><p>— Дай мне позаботиться о тебе, — почти рычит он, и от звука этого голоса идут мурашки по спине и шее. Питер отстраняется от щекочущей бороды, не желая отвлекаться мыслями от ласкающих его член пальцев и от того, как они скользят вверх и вниз, проезжаясь по головке, легко сжимая и отпуская, где нужно.</p><p>Он умеет читать мысли. Чертов Мистерио читает мысли, теперь он в этом уверен. Нет другого объяснения, откуда он знает, как сделать все так идеально, чтобы дыхание Питера, давно сбившееся, стало совсем прерывистым, а из его рта вырывались такие неприличные, почти пошлые стоны, больше похожие на скулеж.Комок напряжения, обитающий в груди, распускается, опускаясь ниже в скручивающее живот возбуждение. Квентин не может удержать его на месте, когда Питер подается вперед и кончает с задушенным всхлипом. Все меркнет и снова напитывается красками, хотя Питер не открывает глаза. Всполохи света мелькают на обратной стороне век, а силы покидают его тело, уступая место расслабленности. Наверное, нормально испытывать что-то такое после столь яркого оргазма.</p><p>Квентин почти невесомо целует его в шею и еще пару раз оглаживает опадающий член прежде, чем убрать руку и поправить джинсы. Звук застегивающейся молнии снова привлекает внимание Питера, и он открывает глаза. Если бы Квентин не удерживал его одной рукой, он бы точно откинулся назад, рискуя неудачно облокотиться на стену и свалиться с тумбочки. Он соскальзывает вниз и встает на ноги, все еще ища опору поясницей. Под ногами вода. Пока Квентин утирает руку салфеткой, до Питера доходит, что во время всего только что произошедшего он и не заметил, как ваза с цветами упала. По спине пробегает холодок. Не было звона разбивающегося стекла. Его не было слышно, значит ли, что это очередная иллюзия? Питер неловко опускается и поднимает вазу. Она оказывается из увесистого пластика, и невозможно сдержать облегченный вздох. Произошедшее — реальность, и у него не будет возможности свалить все на иллюзии или собственные галлюцинации, у него нет оправданий. И это невероятно радует его, почему-то.</p><p>Питер поднимает голову и замечает, что Мистерио за ним наблюдает. Без коронной доброжелательной улыбки все выглядит слишком непривычно. Он внимательно смотрит за действиями Питера, переводя взгляд с вазы на его лицо.</p><p>— Я бы не хотел, чтобы они завяли, — хрипло поясняет Питер и собирает из лужи примятые цветы. Мистерио кивает, присаживается рядом на корточки и забирает из его рук вазу. Когда он возвращается с водой, Питер уже прижимает к себе мокрые и одуряюще сильно пахнущие цветы, сформировав из них подобие букета. Квентин ставит вазу обратно на тумбочку и ложится на больничную койку, закидывая руки за голову. Похоже, что он пытался поправить волосы в уборной, и получилось почти хорошо.Питер возвращает в воду цветы, стараясь не смотреть на лежащего в задумчивости Квентина. Видно, что он все еще возбужден, и это очень смущает, потому что Питер еще не готов «протянуть руку помощи». Он в целом не уверен, что что-то подобное когда-нибудь повторится, рассудок возвращается, и все снова встает на свои места.</p><p>Он — Человек-паук. Мистерио — враг. Произошедшее — очередная ошибка, коих он совершил уже столько, что давно перестал считать.</p><p>Хочется уйти, но что-то заставляет его остаться неловко стоять около тумбочки. Он присаживается на ту же койку, где лежит Квентин, а тот даже не шевелится, не смотрит в его сторону. Молчание становится тягостным.Питер отрывает один лепесток от красного цветка, недолго крутит его в руках и трет между большим и указательным пальцем, чтобы тот дал аромат. Он поворачивается к прибывающему в своих мыслях Квентину и проводит лепестком по кончику его носа. Тот прикрывает глаза и улыбается, глубоко вдыхая.</p><p>— Все еще похож на злодея?</p><p>Вопрос застает Питера врасплох, и он одергивает руку, словно его могут укусить.</p><p>— Все еще им являешься, — просто отвечает он и встает с кровати. В один момент ему кажется, что Квентин хочет ухватить его за руку, поэтому поспешно отходит подальше и останавливается около ширмы.</p><p>Пора скорее уходить, но что-то заставляет задержаться и оглянуться. Квентин не провожает его взглядом, просто лежит, прикрыв глаза, словно собирается вздремнуть. На его лбу складка, говорящая о том, что расслабленность — очередное представление. Питер уходит.</p><p><br/>***</p><p><br/>Нет смысла тешить себя надеждами, что скрываться получится достаточно долго. Те четыре дня, что он не видит Мистерио, уже неплохая фора, которую удается использовать для размышлений. Питер уверен, что за ним будет слежка, поэтому из кожи вон лезет, чтобы оставаться незамеченным.</p><p>Он возвращается домой с патруля, идет в душ и некоторое время просто сидит за столом, пытаясь вспомнить, ел ли сегодня. Точно ел, желудок бы подал сигнал, останься он голодным. Но вспомнить, что это за еда, какая она на вкус, понравилось ли ему, Питер не может.</p><p>Мистерио заходит в комнату, словно его нахождение в этой квартире само собой разумеется. Питер ощущает его присутствие, но все равно вздрагивает, когда тот начинает говорить.</p><p>— Ты уверен, что правильно осознаешь то, что случилось в Лондоне? Уверен, что это я совершил такое? Что я настолько хорош, что меня приняли в «Мстители» и сделали их главой, что сам Ник Фьюри меня не подозревает? — Мистерио выдерживает небольшую паузу, и у Питера холодок пробегает по коже от его взгляда, от которого очень хочется сбежать. — Что я работаю над ведущими проектами в «Старк Индастриз» и практически каждую неделю предотвращаю преступления разной степени тяжести, от терроризма до настоящей мировой катастрофы? И раскусить меня смог только один пацан, которому не верит даже его родная тетя, который потерял близких людей и устроил настоящий ад любителям рыбы и чипсов?</p><p>Питер опускает плечи, понимая, к чему тот ведет. Сутулость никому не идет, любит повторять Капитан Америка на мотивационных видео, демонстрируя восхитительную осанку, но Питеру не хочется держать спину прямо, тяжесть всего навалившегося просто не позволяет ему разогнуться. Он начинает повторять про себя, рискуя сорваться на шепот: «Не верь ему, не верь ему!».</p><p>— Питер, ты умен, я отметил это еще при первой встрече. Но неужели настолько? Настолько я кажусь тебе подходящим на роль злодея? Даже обидно. Особенно, что именно ты так думаешь.</p><p>Страшно открыть глаза, и еще больше хочет закрыть уши. Почему бы не сделать это? Почему Питер не может поднять руки и прекратить поток этого немыслимого бреда, что так ловко просачивается в его черепушку?</p><p>— Я иногда теряюсь, в самом деле, такое ощущение, что ты слышал от меня куда больше, чем я когда-либо тебе говорил, и видел непонятно что. Пойми меня правильно, если я — мастер иллюзий, то это не значит, что я понимаю в галлюцинациях.<br/>«Не верь ему!».</p><p>— Но я помогу. Я буду рядом, и прикрою, если Человеку-пауку понадобится помощь. Быть ли мне рядом, когда помощь понадобится Питеру Паркеру?</p><p>— Нет! — Питер отшатывается, неловко ступая, словно в его теле совсем не осталось сил. </p><p>— Нет! Нет! Черт побери, нет! Замолчи!</p><p>Взгляд Квентина снова такой жалостливый, такой сочувствующий, словно вся скорбь мира в этих голубых глазах.</p><p>«Не верь ему? Почему, Питер?».</p><p>— Прочь из моей головы! — кричит Питер и пытается отвернуться.</p><p>— Питер? Что происходит? Пожалуйста, не бойся. Это я, Квентин, я здесь, чтобы помочь.</p><p>— Не приближайся ко мне! — голос срывается и становиться хрипловатым. Питер выставляет вперед руки, хотя Квентин не делает попыток приблизиться.</p><p>— Я помогу, — твердо и ласково, как разговаривают с ребенком, что приходит впервые в стоматологический кабинет, — иди сюда.</p><p>Питер пытается сделать шаг назад, но вместо этого падает в распахнутые объятия. Хотел бы он сейчас быть в костюме, в маске. Веб-шутеров тоже нет, хотя он уверен, что не снимал их. Один всегда на запястье, если… если, например, он окажется в одной комнате с злодеем, как сейчас. Его все же догнали. А был ли вообще шанс скрыться?</p><p>— Тише, тише, — ладони Квентина ложатся на затылок Питера и по всему позвоночнику бежит предупреждение, почти судорога, вызванная паучьим чутьем. — Я помогу.</p><p>Питер прикрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох. Кажется, что в мире убавляют звук — не совсем до минимума, но ощутимо, чтобы перестать раздражать его барабанные перепонки. Дрожь уходит, мышцы расслабляются и наливаются приятной тяжестью. Глаза, напротив, открываются. Он смотрит в лицо Квентина Бека. Глаза очень красивые. Питеру они понравились сразу, и он каждый раз позволяет себе маленькую слабость и любуется ими. Его мысли нельзя назвать ленивыми, он не чувствует себя заторможенным, скорее очень спокойным. Это состояние, когда ничего не тревожит, настолько давно не посещало его. Как давно? С Европы? С той битвы на мосту? С Титана? С Берлина? С укуса? Годы. Годы! Годы он не испытывал такого сказочного, тягучего спокойствия.</p><p>Хочется плакать.</p><p>— Я очень бы хотел удерживать тебя в реальности, Питер. Я буду помогать тебе. Хорошо? — Ладонь Квентина касается его щеки, значит, слезы действительно потекли.</p><p>Питер энергично кивает. Лицо Квентина озаряет улыбка. Кого он играет сейчас? Врача, что спас жизнь ребенку отчаявшейся матери? Пожарного, что вытащил из огня чьего-то любимого пса? Супергероя, что наконец-то успешно помог душевнобольному коллеге?</p><p>— Я все еще понимаю, что ты играешь, и это никогда не даст мне покоя, — вопреки своим словам Питер не может сдержать ответной улыбки. Слишком хорошо ему сейчас. Кажется, он готов отдать все, что у него есть, чтобы чувство спокойствия не уходило. В то же время четко понимает, что сейчас он это прекратит, и просто дает себе еще минуту, чтобы насладиться.</p><p>— С тобой будет сложно, да, Питер Паркер? Ты так просто не сдашься?</p><p>— Никогда.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>